Dinosaur King episode 18
Dance Evolution is the 18th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In Bali, sparks from a torch activate a Daspletosaurus card. The dinosaur devours everything on a buffet table near a tourist show, but goes unnoticed. The next morning, Jonathan (as a tour guide) is leading tourists on a tram ride through the jungle, pointing out (animatronic) gorillas and (chained-up) elephants. Nearby, the Alpha Gang is unsuccessfully wandering the jungle looking for the dinosaur. After declaring that there can't be a dinosaur if they can't find it, the Daspletosaurus strolls by unnoticed behind them. At Max's house, Zoe is trying to teach Paris to sing—with minimal success at best, though Chomp seems to like it, dancing and trying to sing along with it. Ace, on the other hand, has been cranky and stressed out for days, which the D-Team attributes to his being a dinosaur confined to a house. When the Dino Holders detect a signal, they head to the D-Lab and head out. Back on Bali, though, Daspletosaurus has encountered the tour bus, sending the tourists into a panic. As the Alpha Gang try to convince the local luxury hotel to accept them for a time, they overhear everyone trying to check out because of the dinosaur's appearance. They take the opportunity to sign up as dinosaur hunters, and live in the lap of luxury at the hotel's expense. As the D-Team's dinosaur search lands them at the hotel, the Daspletosaurus finds Zander in the hot tub and starts chasing him. The D-Team's dinosaurs escape their owners and start eating the buffet, before running up onto the stage of rhythmically chanting Balinese performers and starting to sing and dance (the main performer after a few seconds decides to just go along with it). The D-Team is relieved that their dinos finally found a way to relive their stress. Just then, Daspletosaurus shows up and scares away the audience, but not the chanters. Their continued chanting goad the Daspletosaurus into dancing just like the D-Team's dinos. Then the Alpha Gang attacks with Tank! Daspletosaurus goes on a rampage, debilitating Tank and attacking the D-Team, before Paris and Chomp's singing calms it down again. The D-Team summon their dinosaurs to enjoy a dance, too, but Tank reenters the battle and defeats Daspletosaurus. Chomp and Ace defeat her in retaliation. In the aftermath, the hotel manager gives the Alpha Gang their hotel bill, which was rather...high. However, they avoid paying it by running away. Back at Max's house, the three dinos are singing up a storm, and giving Max and Rex a headache! Battles Ursula/Tank vs Daspletosaurus Ursula summons Tank. The chanter stop and run for it, angering Daspletosaurus. It attacks with Fire Bomb, but Tank counters with Earth Barrier. She then swings her tail and slams Daspletosaurus in the stomach. The dinosaur cries out in pain, but bites her tail, swings her around, and throws her, where she lands upside-down and unable to right herself. In a rage, it goes after the D-Team! Daspletosaurus wins (sort of) Rex/Ace vs. Daspletosaurus Rex summons Ace to stop Daspletosaurus, but, with fire still in its mouth from using Fire Bomb, it knocks him down and stomps on him. Luckily, before defeating Ace, Daspletosaurus is distracted by Chomp and Paris singing. It lets its fire attack fade away and follows them up to the stage. Daspletosaurus wins (sort of) Ursula/Tank vs Daspletosaurus Zander and Ed manage to flip Tank back over onto her feet, and she uses Earthquake on Daspletosaurus, taking it by surprise and defeating it. Alpha Gang wins D-Team vs Ursula/Tank Tank uses Earthquake again against the D-Team, but Ace uses Ninja Attack, dodging the chasm and hitting Tank. Chomp then uses Lightning Strike and defeats Tank. D-Team wins Quotes -Zander: "You're right. With all of our experience dinosaur hunting, if we didn't find it, it's not here." (Daspletosaurus walks by unnoticed behind the Alpha Gang) (Zander and Ed have just flipped Tank back onto her feet) -Ursula: "Don't just stand there! Go drop the curtain on that dinosaur!" -Ed: "It's intermission." (Zander and Ed collapse from exhaustion) -Hotel Manager: "Excuse me, ma'am. This is for you." (hands Ursula a fat wad of papers) -Ursula: "Huh? This looks like a bill." -Hotel Manager: "It is…in the total of seven thousand six hundred and twelve dollars for your suite, room service, spa treatments, massage, nine steaks, twelve lobsters, damages to the building from dancing dinosaurs, and the seventy-five pounds of bananas—''thank'' you." -Ursula: (pause) "Daaahhhh!!!!" (pointing into the distance behind the manager) "No way—what is that thing!?!" (he looks and she runs) "Get up you slugs, the show is over." (grabs and drags Zander and Ed) "Time for our grand exit!" -Hotel Manager: "Hey! Come back here! And give me your credit card!" New Cards *Daspletosaurus dinosaur card *Fire Bomb move card *Earth Barrier move card *Earthquake move card Trivia *In the scene where Ace is eating from the buffet, the dub changes what he is eating to an amorphous mass of ham. It was originally a cartoon-looking pig with X'ed out eyes, though the TCG card showing the scene leaves it unaltered. *The song which Daspletosaurus and the D-Team's dinosaurs sing and dance to is a remix of the Alpha Gang's theme tune. *First episode where Tank uses a Super Move, and the only time in season 1 she uses one outside of the finale. *In Japanese, the song Zoe teaches Paris is the ending song. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime